


Mismatched Pair Of Ed's

by SkeletonPie



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonPie/pseuds/SkeletonPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today would have been their anniversary. Had Sarah accepted. Edd just wants this cursed day to end. But he receives an unexpected call from Eddy; "I just don't see why a coupla' bachelors cant have fun on Valentines Day." How will alcohol and hidden feelings mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reject(Edd)

**Author's Note:**

> EEnE and all of its characters belong to Danny Antonucci and AKA Cartoons.
> 
> Reminder: This contains (M/M) So if you no like-y, take a hike-y. I say this will all due respect of course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today would have been their anniversary. Had Sarah accepted. Edd just wants this cursed day to end. But he receives an unexpected call from Eddy; "I just don't see why a coupla' bachelors cant have fun on Valentines Day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: EEnE belongs to Danny Antonucci and AKA Cartoons

_It's all over, it's all over, my heart echoed_  
_Every minute that you cry for her is wasted don't you know_  
_It's all over, it's all over, so forget her_  
_Stop your cryin' turn around and let her go, let her go, boy, let her go_

_-Johnny Cash-It's All Over_

* * *

Edd stared bleary eyed at the distorted light of the laptop. His hands hovered over the keyboard awaiting command, but the words would not come. He was supposed to be typing down his lecture for the next day, though, it seemed the only lecture he was going to get was from the one inside his head.

_'You blundering fool. Inconsiderate tosser. Rapacious charlatan.'_

He rubbed his swollen eyes. Muttered a distressed groan. God, how could a holiday dig up something he thought he had already been done mourning for? He just wanted this cursed day to end, curl up with a good book in bed and sleep all his regrets away.

Instead, he was here, working late. Punishing himself in this isolating darkness he encased himself in. All lights in the classroom off, save the meager light from the computer screen.

_'What better way then to spend Valentine's Day then in the dark, all alone?'_

His fingers reclaimed their place above the keys. He forced them to start moving, not really thinking of what it is he's typing. He needed to get this lecture written down, but it seemed his stubborn mind had more important things to think about -or rather, torture himself with.

 **My heart is but a rusted, battered up locket. Restricted upon a chain which has become my** **tourniquet. An insignificant trinket, incapable of containing** **two affections within its compact confines. What** **saccharine words I had etched, you have read between the lines. Oh, what frigid steel my** **heart is to have refused such an exquisite face. And for that what little value I might have offered has been put to disgrace.**

This definitely had nothing to do with the human anatomy. Well, technically. In some way, he was writing about the heart, though not relating to how it performed as a muscle like it was meant to be described.

**Forgive me my beloved, for what little room I provide only disdain now presides. How, I wonder, have I allowed his grasp to remain upon my chain? It is I who has failed to decide.**

Depleted of words, Edd leaned back in his chair to admire his poetic ramblings. A little rusty perhaps, especially that last verse. Yet, despite its irregularity, it fit. It's meaning spoke to him, and admittedly it was not all together terrible under the conditions of a weary mind.

Still, he wondered, did he truly have a reason to be sorry? As guilty as his conscience may insist otherwise? He had tried his best hadn't he? He had tried to be the perfect prince a romantically inspired young woman might fantasize about.

Possibly, that may be where his downfall lay. In trying to be perfect, he had erased the outlines of their relationship like an unsatisfied artist, until the pages had become smudged and torn and no longer worth holding on to.

"I loved you, Sarah. Maybe not as much as you wanted. But I did." Wasn't this pain he felt enough to testify that? closing his eyes he reclined his head against the headrest, and released a prolonged sigh into the heavens.

He could picture her now, sitting opposite from him across a candlelit table. Fiery red hair caught into a tendril twist bun. Stray wispy locks intermingling with dangling diamond earrings he had bought her on their third official date. So beautiful she was, in her thirty's styled dress. A silky white garment, with butterfly winged sleeves casting her the look of an angel. It was a premonition to the white dress he had hoped to see her in one day.

Soft lilting music played in the background from a pianist seated on a stage positioned before the dining guests. One of Beethoven's masterpieces; Moonlight Sonata. Without knowledge, Edd's fingers contentedly danced above the table top to the lifting and falling lyrical waves. Classical music spoke to his soul, though not even the nocturnal notes could lift him any higher then he had felt in this moment.

Absorbed in the past, the present Edd simulated his former self, the pads of his fingers lightly drumming upon the arm of the chair to the ghostly music re-surging from his memories. Memories of a past Valentines, a holiday Edd chosen to treat Sarah to a pristine dinner outside the limits of town. It's Victorian Pastel design, and warm creamy lighting created the perfect atmosphere for a romantic date -among other things.

The evening had been going wonderfully, he couldn't possibly have planned it any better. Sarah was calm and delightful, all smiles and tinkly laughter. She could so often be temperamental, but it seemed nothing could set her off that day. She was on perfect behavior, and maybe he should have seen something suspicious in that.

She was a woman of burning passion, bursting in spouts of wild destructive flames, decimating anything that got in her way; bringing proud structures to its knees. She was also warm and inviting, the kind you wanted to snuggle close to and admire. But like fire, she was an element to be cautious around, too easily you could meet her wrath and be scalded.

That day no coals where crossed. He should have known, should have sensed it.

Sarah had become cold to him.

Edd could hardly recall their conversation anymore. It was about as memorable as the warped conversations in dreams. He believed it had mostly consisted of details about their careers. Sarah had become an animator like she had aspired to be for as long as he could remember. She had presently been working on a cartoon about characters based off jewels. Through their discussion, he enjoyed how Sarah herself became as animated as her creations.

When that subject ran dry, Edd chattered about his continuing pursuits to become a science professor. More then likely boring poor Sarah to death, though he noticed she suffered through his droll talk admirably. Having mercy, he decided to relieve her of the droll topic, and instead reminded her of how their relationship first bloomed. Not in their mischievous, youthful years; when Sarah had first begun pursuing him with her affection (she had been rather intimidating then), but when Sarah had joined him in college. She had asked him to tutor her, needing aid in her required science course.

She hadn't changed all that much. She remained the spoiled, volatile girl he remembered her to be. Her explosive behavior so akin to Eddy's that it took little to adjust to her temperament. And maybe it wasn't entirely unwelcome, for it was almost like having that easily aggravated, bossy boy around again, and he did so miss his friends.

Months would pass without seeing his two beloved friends. Both boys had dismissed college. Granted, Eddy had tried, but lacked the effort. He believed there were faster routes to success then wading through the mud pit he deemed collage. Sadly to this day (as far as Edd knew), Eddy was grudgingly working for his father at the car dealership.

Ed (who would have been out of place in college anyhow), had been graced with more luck then his compatriots. A talent hunter had stumbled upon Ed's art blog featuring his monstrous designs and got him a job as a comic book artist. It was a little ironic perhaps. Edd couldn't help feeling a little cheated by this outcome. After vigorously striving for success, he had fallen short. Ed did little more then what he already did in every day life, and had been rewarded for it. However, no matter the injustice, Edd striven to feel proud of his friend. Ed deserved it, he really did. It was not the absent mans fault that some routes were easier for him to travel then for others.

And so, with the Ed's down different paths, Edd found himself alone. Having Sarah around became a comfort, someone familiar to get him threw the remaining vestiges of higher education. Besides, without the other two Ed's at his side, Sarah was kinder to him. Though, he suspected it was mainly due to ulterior motives at the time. A tool used to breeze through her grades. Whether that was the case or not, he didn't mind. Wasn't the first time he was befriended for his brains.

During their study dates Edd found himself unwittingly allowing her to get close, warming to her affections and ambitious charm. He tried his best to keep their relationship apathetically professional. But when one is consumed by loneliness, one must find someone to fill that void. Sarah's purposefully seductive voice and discreet touches beckoned, and inevitably, he fell pray.

Even if she were not who he wished her to be.

With the candlelight casting a golden glow across her skin, Sarah appeared happy. Eyes twinkling, pink lips parting in a luscious smile. They laughed about comical, moments that would come to mind for their amusement. One such occasion when Sarah insisted she needed a model to practice her anatomy skills on. Bringing Edd to an awkward predicament. Stripped of only his shirt, Edd remained to be a blushing quivering mess from the discomfort of her intense attention. Able to do nothing more then pose, and watch as her head bobbed between him and her sketchbook. Perhaps lingering on him longer then she needed to. He tried to convince himself it was for the better of education, only to discover Sarah had fibbed so that she might better admire him. He had been rather incensed about it at the time; now they could laugh at how absurd it was. After all, since the event, she had viewed much more of him then his chest.

So entranced in their tales, Edd failed to notice her false content. Not because she wasn't enjoying herself, but by the fact her exuberance depressed her. Little to his knowledge (though he would soon come to learn), she was putting on an act for him. Inside she was bitter and angry. She hated how thoughtful, and dreamy, and ultimately wonderful this evening turned out to be. But she kept it bottled up, not allowing it to spill out and ruin her darling Edd's evening. Let him have this. **No**. Let _her_ have this. Let _her_ enjoy this, because it would not last forever. Happiness could not live on lies, and they both couldn't keep lying to themselves any longer. She sipped more wine, the only thing keeping her true roiling emotions at bay.

Edd continued to chatter, unaware of the turmoil clouding her ability to be truly happy in this moment. He was too preoccupied with stalling, waiting for the replacement wine glasses to arrive in which a surprise would be awaiting inside. He had been so anxious he was sweating, hoping it didn't show threw his tux. There was little worry over what her answer would be. How foolish he had been to be so confident.

Rather, it was because he was making a big decision. One he felt he should take. And that was the mistake there, wasn't it? It was something he felt he must do. But not one he truly wanted. Perhaps he should be thankful for what transpired. Nevertheless, that did little to lesson the pain when the 10 carat wedding ring arrived via waiter, and elegantly placed in front of the woman Edd hoped would be his future bride.

Sarah raised the flute between dainty fingers to better inspect the silver jewelry visible through the clear bubbling wine. She smiled, however it was a dispirited one. Not all the reaction he had expected.

Where was the girl who lit up in excitement at the slightest romantic gesture?

In response, the nervous smile that was upon Edd's expectant face drooped into a frown of confusion. "Sarah, whatever's the matter?"

Sequin hazelnut eyes confronted him intensely, softened only by an undertone of anguish. "Eddward...I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course. I love you too."

Teeth bit into soft supple lips, keeping tears threatening to overflow at bay. "I knew this was coming. I had just hoped we'd have more time."

Edd reached across the table, placing his hand over the one not still holding the glass. "We have all the time in the world, turtle dove." It was hard for him to see her cry. Not because he loved her, or because it was hard to see any girl cry, but because Sarah was tough, hard boiled. It was rare to see her come undone in such a way.

"No. I've been selfish, Double Dee. For far too long."

The relaxing, romantic tune of the sonata suddenly took on a somber tone in his mind, altered by his downward spiraling emotions. Becoming better fit for a funeral rather then for what was meant to be a romantic evening.

As cliche as those words may sound, he never would have believed they could come from Sarah. "Whatever for? I _want_ to be with you." A tear escaped, falling down her cheek, creating a path for more to follow. The look she gave him told him she didn't believe that. "My dearest Sarah, I'm giving you all of me. I humbly lay myself at your feet. I am yours to have, forever and always." As hard as he tried to convince her, his words sounded hollow, even to himself.

"It's not the same. You can't love me...like you love-" Her tiny hand curled into a fist beneath his. " _Him!_ " She spat the last word out almost as if it threatened to choke her, the only hint of anger she had revealed to him in this moment.

A strange sound came forth from his throat, he wanted to speak, wanted to deny, but the words refused to come. He wondered now, had he been able to say anything, anything at all, would she have stayed? Still, she was right. It was true. What could he have said that would have made it any less real?

Yet, how did she know? How could she have seen what even the person mentioned had failed to see?

Sarah gently slipped her hand out from underneath his frozen hand. He should have held on, but his hand refused to cooperate, having turned to solid ice. His outlook had turned bleak. What was the point?

Despite the traitorous tears rolling down her flushed cheeks, Sarah continued to keep her dignity. How he wished she would snarl, and rage, and spit like she so often did under strain. Edd himself was numb to the events, he wanted to portray emotion then this robotic state he was in. He'd even welcome the heat of anger if he were capable, other then this calm acceptance from himself.

Sarah took a fork and used it to fish the ring from the glass. When succeeded, she folded it inside a napkin to dry, and placed the napkin in front of him. With the contents now absent of choking hazards, Sarah tilted the glass to her lips. Edd made a sound, about to voice his reasons why drinking the wine after containing the metal object wasn't very sanitary. One weary glance from Sarah from over the upturned glass had him looking away, the small noise dying on his lips. She downed the remaining wine in one gulp.

The glass was returned to the table as if Sarah had downed a shot of tequila rather then wine. "You'll thank me for this." She said in a quiet voice, a voice already begging for forgiveness. She stood up, walked around the circular table, and cupped a tender hand to the side of his face, kissed him on the head atop the sock resembling hat he still insisted on wearing even after all these years. "If we get hitched, we'll only regret it. You know that, Edd."

He watched her walk away, the music completely lost to his ears. The fading click of her heels the only sound that existed to him now. He didn't take his eyes away from her retreating form until the tail of her dress slipped past the doors in her wake. He slumped in his chair, tugged his hat lower on his face in humility, blocking out the peripheral view of strangers dining around him.

If only it had it been due to his time consuming education, wanting financial status, lack of communication, or dishonesty. All things he could have changed. But not this, he couldn't change his feelings for _him_. If that had been possible he would have tossed him aside like all his other crushes, like socks without mates. But he was always there, to drag Edd away from his responsibilities and commitments.

Always so carefree. Always so careless. Must be nice, to feel like you didn't owe the world anything. Edd wanted to contribute to the world, work an influential job, grow a well developed, loving family; that is what his parents wanted after all _._ Edd couldn't do those things with him. He served as nothing more then a distraction from it all. Just like how he used to pull him away from schoolwork and chores when they were younger.

Sarah had been his ticket to live a normal, respectful life. Now that ship had sailed. Leaving him stranded, and at a loss as to what to do next.

Now he was wading in an endless expanse of open ocean, with no life raft or land in sight. With no direction, he feared he would soon drown.

A vibration against his hip startled Edd from his bitter memories. He leaned to the side in order to slip his cell phone from his side pant pocket. He half expected it to be his parents checking up on him. It was Valentines Day after all, they must know how it was effecting him. Sadly, it was rare they ever kept in contact, his family were busy bee's after all, especially after the adoption of their second child Thomas. Despite this, Edd could always rely on a random text here and there, a virtual sticky note to remind him they were still alive, even if they held little more context then: "Remember to eat healthy."

In spite of the irregular check ups, at times such as these, he questioned his and his parents bond. Was he a failed project from what they had envisioned to be the perfect child? Now that they had Thomas to raise, this question became all the more bothersome.

He had come so close to being viewed as perfect in their eyes. Almost. But then he had to go and screw up the opportunity to have that idealistic nuclear family life, with that _'lovely little lady'_ as his parents called her. He had been crumbling under their expectations ever since. Sinking further and further into the pit of despair, swallowing him up like quicksand the more he struggled. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't maintain a relationship, or earn a position as a University professor he had been driven to be. primarily, the best he could attain was the mediocre job of a middle school teacher. Yes, it seemed no matter how hard one tried, he could not succeed at anything.

He held the phone up to view the screen. Not shocking, it wasn't his parents, yet shocked he was, because the name viewed was someone who had seemed equally out of reach.

Eddy.

It was Eddy calling, evident by the picture of him childishly sticking out his long green stained tongue which he had foolishly pierced years ago under a rebellious teenage whim. Eddy had taken the caller ID icon himself, something he always did whenever Edd got a new phone, ensuring it was something goofy every time. Edd hadn't upgraded phones in a few years.

He didn't think he was prepared to talk to his long time friend, not with the disagreeable mood he was in. He'd most likely instigate a fight. Admittedly, Edd missed butting heads with the arrogant fool. But an argument now, after all this time, could only serve to push Eddy further away. Nevertheless, he accepted the call despite his better judgement. He couldn't help wonder why Eddy would call him today of all days? He would surely realize the condition which Edd would be this day particularly. A subject that would be hard to ignore, which Eddy was more then happy to. In fact, Eddy had such an aversion to emotional subjects they had barley conversed since Sarah broke up with Edd.

Eddy didn't wait for Edd to confirm it was him. "Watch'a up to, Double Dee?"

Edd glanced over the brief poem typed across the lit screen. "Working... I suppose."

"Still? And on Valentines Day too." Eddy tisked.

"Have you really forgotten, Eddy? Are you so callous that-"

Before Edd could further chastise his friends inconsiderate forgetfulness, he was interrupted. "Of course not, Sockhead. What are you gettin' all bent outta shape for?" Edd could hear the grin in Eddy's voice, reveling at how easy it was to get him going. "I just don't see why a coupl'a bachelors can't enjoy Valentines day too."

Edd warmed to his friends playful banter, reverting to their old charade. It was so easy to fall into Eddy's relaxed rhythm, as if time had never passed between the two of them. "My, Eddy." He said sweetly. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Eddy made a sound of disgust. "Like heck. I just need a drinking buddy. Y'know Ed's got his date, if you can even call it that..."

Maybe not, but it was certainly a step in the right direction. An unforeseen relationship transpired between Ed and the youngest blonde Kanker. May was not free of her previous actions, she had a long way to go in order to entirely receive Ed's trust, but the girl was determined to redeem herself. For the time being, until Ed grew more comfortable, their date would separately be carried out within the confines of their own homes, and would thus rendezvous over the online universe of World Of Warcraft.

Edd was rather pleased with the couples development, but he was allowing himself to be distracted. There was a more important matter that needed to be addressed. Edd flicked off a crumpled up paper from his desk. It missed the trash bin by inches. He stared at the offending piece of litter, much like how he'd be staring at Eddy right now if he were standing before him.

Eddy knew Edd didn't care to drink, other then a little wine on occasion. It was only due to peer pressure had he ever drank liquor before. And those times had ended only in embarrassment. Usually ending in a dramatic confession of his love for his two friends (mostly for Eddy) for all to hear. Thankfully they would view it as nothing more then drunken nonsense and entertain him with a; _"Sure, Double Dee, we love you too, man."_ Patting him on the back and giving him a shoulder to lean on as they giggled over how drunk off his ass he was.

"So in other words, you need me to drive your intoxicated hide home afterwords, I assume?" Edd asked sourly.

Without missing a beat, Eddy replied, "Gee, that'd be great. Thanks for offerin', pal."

Edd sputtered at his brazenness. He didn't even try to hide the fact that all he wanted from Edd was his services. When did the term friends become a guise for lackey again? For it seemed like all Eddy called on him for was favors anymore.

When Sarah became an integral part of Edd's life, Eddy had ceased to be part of it. Eddy detested Sarah, Edd could forgive him for that. But even after their breakup, Eddy's appearances hardly increased. The rare occurrences when Edd had been blessed with his appearance were to borrow things as mundane as a cup of sugar or a power tool. He would stay long enough for the requested item to be retrieved and take off again with little more then mere small talk and objects passed between them. The experiences were eerily awkward, and Edd had wondered if he was slowly losing his friend. But it always left him questioning. They lived on opposite ends of town, why would Eddy come all this way for something he could have easily obtained from a neighbor?

This unanswered question did little to ease the irritation Edd felt. He knew it was ridiculous but he couldn't help feeling used. He was tired of always helping Eddy without any reciprocation.

However, if he knew Eddy's mind well enough, Eddy believe he was making up for lost time, and now was a as good a time as any; when it suited him. Edd should feel grateful Eddy even made an attempt at all. Howbeit didn't make up for the fact that Eddy wasn't there for him when he needed him the most.

If it hadn't been for Ed...

 _Breath Eddward, just breath._ He took a shuddering breath to calm himself. Buried his pent up emotions back down, deep inside himself where they couldn't be seen.

Edd realized he had been quiet for some time. And so had Eddy, which was very uncharacteristic of the loud blusterous man. He almost believed Eddy had hung up, but there was no dial tone, and he could hear the mans soft breathing on the other end.

Edd's own breath hitched at the thought of Eddy's warm breath against his ear.

_'Get a hold of yourself Eddward, now's not the time to get carried away with disillusions.'_

"Let me pick you up from work. How 'bout it Sockhead?" Eddy finally said, his voice strangely gentle, almost pleading. "I know it's a slim chance, but if ya do decide to drink, I'll call Ed to come get us and drive my car back after his date. C'mon pal, y'know I hate to drink alone."

Edd leaned back in his desk chair. The unaccustomed tone of Eddy's words almost had him melting into the seat. In his own subtle, stubborn way, Eddy was apologizing for his absence. And as much as Edd resented his gullibility, he was ready to forgive him then and there. "What would you do without me, Eddy?" He sighed, trying his best to sound resigned so as not to feed the man's ego.

"Yeah, yeah." Satisfied, Eddy's behavior swiftly returned to playfully bossy. "Anyways, ya better hurry and wrap it up then, cuz I'm already waitin' for ya."

"You're what?!"

Edd balked, and hurried over to his office window. True to his word, Eddy could be seen leaning against the hood of his muscle car. Cell pressed to his ear. Nonchalantly sucking back on a cigarette, it's smoke curling around him like some mysterious aura.

It could be he happened to look up at that time, knowing where Edd's office was, or perhaps the bond they shared as children still remained strong. Whatever the reason, Eddy looked up, his face lit solely from the meager light of his phone, to see Edd staring back at him from the second floor window. He raised a hand to wave, cigarette pinched between his thick fingers. His other hand was shoved inside his leather jacket which could not be proving very effective against the winter nights chill, but the husky man always tried to play off the cold like it was nothing.

Numbly, Edd raised a hand to return a stiff wave. All the while emotions boiled under his stricken expression. Well if this was not like old times. Not only did Eddy take continue to advantage of his generosity, he still expected Edd to drop everything on _his_ whims. The **nerve** of this man! Well, yes, he wasn't getting any work done anyhow, but that wasn't the point...

Edd sighed, his breath frosting the cold winter chilled pane. To be perfectly honest with himself, he wouldn't have Eddy any other way. "How did you know I'd still be here?"

Even from this distance Edd could see Eddy's 'what do you take me for?' expression. "A wild guess."

Edd supposed that was fair. It was no secret he had allowed his job to consume his time, since he no longer had a relationship or a social life to speak of. "Allow me a few minutes more to prepare myself, and I'll be right down."

"I'm warnin' ya, those few minutes better not turn into hours." Eddy advised before hanging up.

Edd wasn't sure whether Eddy meant how alike he was to a woman preparing for an outing, or referring to how he used to take hours completing his assigned chores, assuring his friends he'd be done in _'just a few more minutes'_.

He turned away from the window, looking to his desk covered in stray notes and writing utensils. How had he allowed it to get like this? He couldn't possibly be expected to leave this room as it was. He viewed the entirety of the room. The whole classroom could use a tidy.

Edd bent down picking up an eraser abandoned on the floor from a careless student. It couldn't hurt to take just a few minutes to organize. Besides, he secretly relished the thought of making Eddy wait. Teach him a lesson for always expecting Edd to be ready for him on the dot, out of nowhere.

A giggle escaped from Edd, surprising himself. As ludicrous as it was, he almost felt like he was playing hard to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Chpt. 1 rewritten. Very minor differences. Except Edd now has an adopted brother. It's not going to effect the story, I just felt it helped add to the feels.


	2. Silent Ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEnE belongs to Danny Antonucci and AKA Cartoons

I know that you know,  
why you were not the first.

From the depths of my heart,  
I really hope that you're the last,  
that you're the last.

-Subtact & Jay Rodger-Burden

* * *

Without warning, the classroom door swung open, startling the occupant inside. Double Dee clamped a hand over his frightened heart, whipping around to meet his intruder.

Looking a little startled himself, having been greeted by a high pitched screech upon his arrival, Eddy froze midway threw the entrance, his hand still gripping the knob.

"Gracious, Eddy! Warn a fellow first!"

Eddy cocked a brow at his tardy friend. "Y'know, you could warn me when yer gonna to take your sweet ass time. What's takin' ya so long?" He made a show of looking Edd up and down. "You look fine, dear." He added sardonically.

Edd placed his hands on his hips, subconsciously mimicking Eddy's expression. "Really, Eddy?" Edd scoffed. "Wait... how did you get in here? The doors are supposed to be locked after school hours."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Eddy said, cockily hooking his thumbs into the lapels of his jacket like it had taken all his wits and expertise to get in.

Mint green eyes narrowed into suspicious slits. How many times did the stubborn man need to be reminded that breaking and entering was a federal offense?

Eddy's eyes widened at the withering glare he was met with. Sensing he was about to be lectured he held up his hands in defense. "Relax, Charles Kingsley. Janitor let me in."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Edd sighed. "Mr. Jenkins... Charming fellow." The senior was becoming senile in his old age, nearing his mid nineties in fact. Edd was amazed the school district allowed him to continue working for this long, especially now that he was developing dementia. Despite it being neither his job nor place, Edd felt responsible to help Mr. Jenkins out the best that he could by cleaning up here and there when he had the spare time. It was part of the reason Edd lingered, a matter of respect to clean up his own mess. It was worth while knowing he was lessening the load on the old mans shoulders. Especially since Mr. Jenkins would show his fondness for Edd by leaving a few gratuitous chocolate mints on Edd's desk for him to find in the mornings. Those deliciously melting morsels where always something to look forward to at the beginning of a day.

However that did not excuse the old fellows irresponsibility. Allowing strangers inside the building!? Edd would need to have a kind word with him. He couldn't let just anybody inside. What if Eddy had been some meddling miscreant up to no good? Edd furtively glanced at Eddy, his hand sliding down his face to cover the forming smirk. Okay, so Eddy was those things. Though nothing Edd couldn't handle -at least some of the time.

Eddy strode further inside, uncaring whether he was given invitation or not. The door swung shut behind him with a back tap of his heel. He peered about the room like a bored tourist in a museum. Even here in Edd's classroom, everything was labeled, reverently named, and organized. The morbid lighting in the room provided by an insignificant desk lamp lent little help to decipher the descriptive words.

"So what'cha doin' again that's more important than me?" He frowned at the duster poised in Edd's hand. "Dustin' for prints? Someone been murdered?" His brow lifted again, eyeing Edd like a detective scrutinizing a suspect. Why the heck did Edd have a duster here of all places anyhow?

Unimpressed, Edd crossed his arms against his chest. "Hardy har har. As if you couldn't tell, I'm cleaning up before departure, of course."

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised..." Eddy groused, leaning his rump against the desk. How the hell did Edd manage to clean in the dark? Guy must have the eyes of a hawk, or the mouth of a bullshitter. It was obvious he was trying to stall, but what for? Was he mad at him? "Well, are ya done yet 'er what?"

"Almost." Edd bent over to pick up the stubborn wad of paper that had previously refused to go in the trash bin, his jeans hugging the curvature of his butt. Eddy whistled at the unintended display, causing Edd to blush and abruptly straighten. "Eddy, Please! That's most uncalled for." He knew Eddy wasn't trying to flirt with him, though his rude teasing did at times come off that way.

"What?" Eddy grinned innocently, before reverting his attention to the collection of items across Edd's desk. One such item caught his interest in the glare of the desk lamp.

He picked up the lone silver picture frame from among the personal belongings. It was of all three Ed's together, back when they were fifteen, maybe sixteen, he couldn't exactly remember. Edd and him were squished together in one of Ed's crushing hugs, pressed so tightly their cheeks were touching. Eddy himself looked mildly irritated yet tolerant of Ed rubbing his face into his thickening navy blue hair (claiming it felt as soft as a baby's). Edd had a big adorable gap-toothed grin on his face, laughing so hard his eyes were shut tight.

Eddy had the same picture, stored away in a shoe box with a variety of special memories and knick-knacks hidden in his closet somewhere. Most of the valentine cards he ever received were also stored inside, most which came from Double Dee. He didn't exactly know why he kept them, they were stupid anyway. Besides, Double Dee gave almost everyone valentines cards, it was just a thing he did being the nice guy that he was. Now if you had received socks from him, that was special, which Eddy never had. What a bogus tradition anyways. It was borderline creepy, yet strangely personal, and more intimate then chocolates and flowers could ever hope to be.

Eddy's thumb absently picked at something sealed across the bottom of the frame. Another label. Expecting it to say **My Friends** or something of that sort, he's surprised instead to find it reads **My Family**.

Pressure built up in Eddy's chest. He breathed out, trying to relieve some of the tension. _'Probably just a build up of gas'_ , he told himself.

Ignoring the discomfort Eddy surveyed the desk. There's no picture of Edd's actual family anywhere to be seen. Were Ed and him really more of a family to Double Dee then his parents had ever been? Eddy grimaced, chalking it up to more bad gas. _Ugh_ , he felt like he could just puke. Usually only Sarah's or a Kanker's presence could make him feel that way. At the thought of Sarah he mildly wondered if she had ever occupied a spot on Edd's desk when they were together. A sharp pain joined the pressure in his chest, like someone had crudely pinched his heart. Shit, maybe what he should be doing right now was visiting the after hours clinic.

He lightly tapped the picture frame against his knee, trying to remember what he was thinking about before that annoying broad tarnished his thoughts. 'Oh, right'. He chuckled. " _Heh_. Some dysfunctional family we are."

Edd paused from inspecting underneath the student desks for gum to register the picture Eddy held. Clasped in his hands similarly to how he might hold a record: like something precious. A small knowing smile slipped onto Edd's face before he turned back to dusting the bookshelves. "I don't know about that, Eddy. If we didn't have each other, who knows where we'd be."

Eddy inwardly shuddered. Jeez, that was too scary to even think about. If it weren't for his friends, Eddy would probably be a cruel, vindictive, heartless bastard, living all by his lonesome in a rundown trailer; and working at some rust infested, equally rundown amusement park in the middle of nowhere.

Not to mention, without his friends, Ed would have no one who could hope to even remotely understand him, or appreciate his oddball quirks. There'd be no one to encourage Ed to be more then what his parents ever believed he could be.

But what had Edd gotten out of their companionship? He remained a prisoner to his parents strict expectations, and to his own disappointment. He feared the darker corners of himself like Eddy had feared the shadow of his older brother. The only times Edd was ever free to be himself, to let the mischievous boy lose from the uptight facade was when they were together as the Ed's. But they hadn't been the Ed's in a long time, not since the responsibilities of an adult began to mount up, not since Sarah had gotten in the way.

Sure, Double Dee had Ed, with his blithe air and hugs that kept you held high, and his nonsensical quotes that only his state of higher conscientiousness could understand, but that was just half the glass.

Eddy chewed his lip while watching Edd's back as he sashayed around the room. The duster dancing across surfaces that hardly needed cleaning in the first place. Eddy didn't normally think this much about things, but he had a very long time to do so. And had it not been the push from an unexpected someone, he didn't think he'd be here.

* * *

"Ed, back off a bit, will ya? You're breathin' down my neck. It's givin' me the creeps."

"Back, back, back it up." Eddy's roommate and long time friend rose from where he leaned against the arm of the secondhand couch, and sidled past him to gracelessly drop down onto the cushion next to him.

Eddy clasped a hand to the back of his neck to calm his crawling skin. "Jeez, what are ya? If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a demon."

"Shows what you know, Eddy. _Hur, hur_."

"More then you, Ed."

Shifting so that he was no longer vulnerable to Ed's fetid breath, Eddy turned the page of the comic book he had been trying to read. Displayed on the following page was the heroine, dressed in a lab coat which hugged her body in all the right places. An entire page was dedicated to the slender vixen with legs that seem to go on for miles. Caught in the moment she swivels in her desk chair, she suspends a vile of illuminated green substance in her hands. From her expression alone, it is clear she has discovered something that will alter life as she knows it.

"Damn Ed, have you got skills or have you got skills?" If there was this much detail and effort put into an ordinary dame, what must the monster look like? It was well known by everyone who knew him, Ed took his monsters very seriously.

"I thought I did once but it was just a rash."

Eddy snorted, making the connection with Ed's misunderstanding (scales?). He swore the guy did this on purpose.

"Do you think Double Dee would like her?" Ed asked, his voice quieting. Eddy frowned, narrowing his eyes at the fictional woman as if he accused her of making Ed sad. He didn't get why Ed sounded that way. Lumpy saw Edd all the time. Especially when Edd had been with his sister. So what was that all about? Did Ed think mentioning Edd would upset him? Sure, he missed Double Dee, but he wasn't going to get all choked up just from the thought of him.

Eddy cleared his throat, suddenly finding it difficult to find his voice. Must be the change in the weather. Now fall, the leaves were exchanging their summer clothes for more exuberant colors. Readying for departure before the chill settled in for the season. He better not be getting a damn cold.

Getting back to the question, Eddy gave the vixen another looksee. The character was more then enough attractive. Ed had somehow mixed bimbo, bad ass, and intellectual all into one being as easily as mixing paint. Even the nerd wasn't immune to beauty, and he would certainly appreciate her intelligent side.

"Don't see why not. She's the hottest dame you made yet." He smacked the back of his hand against the page for emphasis. "Wait a sec... " It was only now, after a third good look, did Eddy notice the woman wore a beanie. The black hat nearly blended into her long black hair. Probably why he hadn't noticed it at first. With the hat noted and added into his data banks, it became clear the woman had a startling resemblance to a particular person. Ed had sneakily drawn her to look like Double Dee with exaggerated feminine features. "What the heck, Ed!? W-why!?" Eddy slapped the comic closed. "I take that back, your chick stinks." He grumbled.

Ed sighed despondently. "I miss him."

"Why?" Eddy snapped irritably. Keeping his face turned away, Eddy hoped the burning in his cheeks was from anger and not from blushing. "You still see him for coffee sometimes, dont'cha?"

"Yeah, but it's not da same... He's not da same."

His face cooling, Eddy slowly turned his head to look at Ed. The tall man's chocolaty eyes glistened with emotion. "Sometimes I think it's not our pal anymore, and is now possessed by a demonic form, harnessing its powers from the depths of darkness."

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"It's true Eddy, I've got proof!" Ed insisted, grasping onto the startled smaller mans wrist. "I've seen it! Double Dee always ordered tea, two sugars. But now he drinks coffee... BLACK!"

"Cool your jets, Lumpy. You're scaring me." Eddy brushed off Ed's grasp, desperate claws raked across his skin leaving deeper pink lines. "His taste buds probably changed, that's all. Who drinks wimpy tea still anyways?"

Ed nodded, but it was apparent he was not convinced in the least. "I will keep a vigilant eye on our friend."

"Yeah, you do that... " Eddy flipped the comic back open, riffling through until he found the following page, revealing the shadow of the monster looming in the doorway of the genderbent Edd's lab. He held the comic close his face, letting Ed know the discussion was now closed. Normally Eddy encouraged Ed's eccentric thoughts. Always proved to be a riot. But this time, Ed was getting a little too screwy even for him. Ed sensed something was off about Double Dee, and was perceiving it in the warped way he had about viewing things. But Eddy didn't want to hear about it. He didn't want to hear about how bad Double Dee was doing.

The duo settled back into quiet, stuffing Eddy's ears with the cotton of silence. He hated it being so quiet. He needed music or something to take his mind off things. Silence encouraged thinking, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He continued viewing the pages, his eyes following through the panels of the comic. Yet, he might as well be trying to read tea leaves, because nothing was making itself clear.

Apparently sensing Eddy's discomfort, Ed decided to help his friend out by leaning forward to heavily breath in his ear.

"Ed!" Eddy screeched, planting a hand over Ed's mouth to pushing him away.

That was when Sarah chose to suddenly and unexpectedly walk threw the front door.

The men froze in mid-quarrel, Ed's saliva slicked tongue twining around Eddy's hand.

Sarah paused at the entrance, unsure whether she cared to come inside after witnessing the weird scene. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Eddy withdrew his hand, dripping with spit, and wiped it across Ed's Matrix inspired jacket, leaving behind a snail trail of slime. "Yeah, so come back never."

"Baby sister!" Ed cried out, running up to her with open arms, and scooped her up into a tight unreciprocated hug.

"Why did ya give her keys to the place, Ed? Now she thinks she can waltz right in here whenever the fuck she wants." Eddy grumbled, precariously tossing the comic book aside.

"Put me down, Ed!" Sarah barked, though not as harshly as she used to in the past. Over the years, Sarah had softened her edges towards two of the Ed's. Eddy was not so lucky. Even if he were, it wouldn't lesson the nausea he felt in her presence any less.

"Have you come to look at my new comic, Brainy Babe and the Platonic Pishacha?" Ed asked hopefully.

Sarah conjured an apologetic smile. Definitely not. Although she could appreciate Ed's skills, boobs and grotesque beasts just weren't her thing. "Actually, Ed. I was hoping to talk to you." She cast a glare at Eddy, her voice adopting a growl. "Privately."

"Oh no! If you think I'm getting kicked out of my own home you've got another thing comin'!"

Reluctant to end his sister's visit so soon, Ed pouted. "Please, Eddy?"

Eddy crossed his arms, making it clear he would not move an inch. Sarah huffed and dug into her purse. Withdrawing a handful of change, she stepped towards Eddy, extending her hand in offering. "Here."

Eddy could only stare at it uncertainly. "Quarters... You've got to be freakin' kidding me. You think that still works one me?" In truth, had it been anyone but Sarah, it might have.

"Well it's worth a try isn't it?" Sarah answered snidely. "No, you idiot! I'm giving you the chance to get coffee, so Ed and I can talk alone."

Eddy sneered at Sarah, fighting the urge to smack the change from her hand. "When did you get to be so charitable, huh?" Sure, he was one to be talking, but when had Sarah ever done anything remotely nice for him?

Large puppy brown eyes ensconced Eddy's vision. Hating to see his loved ones fight, Ed had stepped between them. "No, Ed, that ain't fair. Don't look at me like that."

Lower lip protruded into a trembling pout.

Eddy smacked a hand over his eyes and audibly sighed. "Fine!" He roughly snatched the change from Sarah's aloft hand, ignoring the satisfied look on her face. The change curled up in his fist until the coins bit into his skin. He jabbed a finger in Ed's direction. "And just so ya know, that was really low."

Ed beamed with pride. "Do you really think I'm good at limbo?"

Ignoring Ed's comment, Eddy opened his palm, visually counting out the change. "Hey Sarah, how long do ya want me to take? Cuz I sure could go for a donut too." Truth be told, he wasn't that hungry, but he couldn't resist pissing Sarah off a little more.

Sarah made an exasperated growl. Jamming her hand into her purse once again she pulled out more change, and tossed his way. Eddy expertly caught the change, cupping it to his chest. He grinned smugly at Sarah who was obviously irritated that she didn't get to watch him pick it off the floor like a pauper.

"There, are you happy? Now get lost!"

"Gladly. Anywhere you're not, is where I want to be." Eddy slammed the door behind him, sending a gust of wind to harshly blow Sarah's hair back.

Eddy paused on the front step. Irritation triggering a particular craving, he pulled out a packet of smokes and a white Bic imprinted with a simple black spade from his jeans, while allowing the change to fall, refilling the emptied pocket.

As he was igniting the end of his cigarette the sound of Sarah's muffled voice and the mention of a particular someones name exuding from inside, caught his attention.

" ...Double Dee... "

 _What about Double Dee?_ Eddy backed up and placed an ear against the door.

"Behold, treasure!" He heard Ed exclaim as if he'd been presented with something.

"I think it's about time I gave it back. Would you return it for me Big Brother? I'd do it myself, but... "

Eddy cringed from the exaggerated sweetness of her voice. _Was this all she wanted? Why would Sarah want him absent for this?_

" _Uuuuuuh_... "

"Well?"

" _Uuuuuuuummm._.. "

"Are you going to do it or not?"

"Buttered toast."

"Grrrr! JUST TAKE IT YOU MORON!" Just then, there's a sound that Ed imagines to be of Sarah shoving an object into Ed's hands.

Which is confirmed by Ed's: "Message received."

Attempting to calm herself, Sarah breathed deeply. "Thank you Ed, I'm ever so grateful you're doing this for me." She gritted out.

"No problem-o, sister o'mine."

"And Ed... "

"Yes, oh merciful one?"

"Don't let Eddy see it."

"Only heaven will know."

"Just make sure Double Dee gets it. Don't eat it or something equally as stupid."

Eddy was one with the door, practically inseparable. The curiosity was killing him. Just what did Sarah not want him to see? So entranced in the conversation was he that Eddy's smoke had gone forgotten and singed its way to his finger tips. Hot coals kissed his skin, causing him to hiss in pain and drop the remaining carcass on the ground. Abruptly, before Eddy could react, the door gave way beneath him and he found himself now flat against the front entrance floor. Big black letters spelling out **Welcome** blended in with his reddened vision. "Ow."

"Hello, come again." Ed greeted, rolling Eddy's body aside with a foot in order to close the door behind them.

"EDDY!" Sarah screeched, the pitch reverberating off the window panes.

"Jeez Sarah, I already busted my face, you don't need to bust my ears too." Eddy grumbled. Using fistfuls of Ed's coattails, Eddy dragged himself upright from the door mat.

"You're face was already busted." Sarah sneered. "And I'm about to bust it more then that if you don't tell me what you were doing!"

Discreetly inching behind the traitorous Ed, Eddy shrugged nonchalantly. "I forgot my coat, what's it to ya?"

"It's not even that cold. You couldn't suck it up long enough to walk the block?"

Summers days where long gone, but the cold had yet to make itself at home in Peach Creek. As long as the sun was high in the sky, a simple light jacket or sweater was enough to keep one comfortable. However, he wasn't going to make things that easy on Sarah. "What, and catch a cold?"

"With that blubber? Better luck catching the ice cream truck."

Eddy jutted out his chin in indignation, bringing forth a resemblance no one cared to remember. "What we should really be asking here is what's in the box, Sarah?"

"None of your business!"

"Ed, let me see the box."

"But Sarah told me not to, Eddy."

Eddy knew he couldn't compete Sarah for Ed's loyalty, in order to get his way he's have to think like Ed. Closing his eyes, he held his hands out, fingers itching greedily. "There, I can't see it right? So hand it over."

"Good one, Eddy. _Heh Heh_. Pass it on."

"Ed, stop right there!" Sarah demanded, but it was too late, Eddy snatched the box from Ed's hands before he could retract it.

" _Ah-hah!_ " Eddy tucked the box under his arm and sprinted for the bathroom. "You'll never catch me now coppers!" He swiftly slammed the door behind him and turned the bolt. Laughing manically, he leaned against the door as if his body could act as a barricade. He knew he only had moments before Sarah convinced Ed to rip the door off its hinges. Fingers trembling with expectation, he pried the lid open.

laughter abruptly died. Only its echo bouncing off the tile walls remained as faint reminder to his ears. "What's with this junk? I don't get it."

He dropped the lid and riffled around the box's contents. Notes, lots and lots of notes. An assortment of colors and sizes all folded into neat little squares. Despite their near perfect condition, some papers were edged with the telltale yellowing of age. And there were socks too. Some pairs too small for even Sarah's tiny tootsies to wear. The patterns better befitted a young boys tastes, many of featuring dollar designs.

"I don't get it." He repeated dumbly. He slid down the door until the box rested on his lap. He randomly picked out a note and unfolded it. Edd's extravagant handwriting was immediately recognizable.

**_A thousand times I wished to tell, in a thousand words I failed to dispel. Would it fall upon deaf ears? Or would It bring about my greatest fears?..._ **

Poetry? what did it even mean? He always hated poetic literature and its oblique meanings. Locks were much easier to crack then trying to understand this nonsense. The note was dropped back into the box without bothering to fold it. He wouldn't have been able to. The way Edd had creased it was as complex as a road map.

He shuffled through the remains of paper, picking out odd ones that caught his eye. There where more poems, along with wrinkled notes passed in class, which Edd had clearly tried his best to smooth out. Silly little insignificant scribbles, that shouldn't have been anything worth holding on to. Yet all consisted of one recurring theme, they all came from him, evident by his squiggly signature he liked to make, like he was some movie star to be admired. A winking face emoji, a caricature of their math teacher with exaggerated ears (Ed had added upon this with sharp, dripping fangs and blood red eyes), badly drawn blueprints for the latest scam; and mundane things, like asking for test answers, or, were they going to hang out after school?

Double Dee kept all this? Edd wasn't a pack rat, so why did he have almost every piece of paper ever exchanged between them?

And those stupid socks... Did that mean?... No, couldn't be.

Sliding back up the door, Eddy got to his feet. His brain was shorting trying to process this information. All this stuff, he knew it meant something. But his head refused to cooperate. He knew the answer shouldn't be that hard to comprehend. But he needed to hear it from someone else. He needed someone to explain it to him, or else his brain would continue to outright deny the irrefutable evidence.

He listened for anyone outside the door. He expected Sarah to have come breaking it down by now. But there was nothing. Had she left? He turned the knob and slowly opened it a crack. The silence that met him whooshed in like a strong breeze. As soon as he had the chance he was going to blast Tom Jones until the walls shook.

Ed and Sarah hadn't moved from the living room. The withdrawn form of Sarah was nuzzled into her brothers side. Petite feet tucked up onto the couch, boots discarded on the carpet. She looked so frighteningly vulnerable, a small little girl who needed her big brother to make everything better.

Feeling Eddy's presence from across the room Ed looked up from stroking his sisters hair to acknowledge him. "Help me Eddy, I think Sarah's broken."

Sarah lifted her head then. She hadn't been crying, but Eddy could see the blotches of red around her pupils, the smudges of purple underneath her eyes. Had she looked like that the entire time? It was just like him not to notice nor care.

Eddy uncomfortably cleared his throat. His face remained impassive, while the turmoil inside him couldn't settle on one emotion. "Why do ya have this?"

Sarah pulled away from her brother, breathing a sigh of resignation. Her voice was as dull and hollow as her eyes as they met Eddy's. "I found it among Double Dee's things." Nice way of saying she was snooping. "That's when I found out how- " A shadow of hostile emotion passed over face for a passing moment before she took a calming breath and continued talking. " -he felt about you."

Eddy glanced down at the box clutched tightly in his hands. It couldn't be true, Edd would have told him if it were.

He forced an uptight chuckle. "This is a joke, right?"

"I wish it were."

"Does he know ya have this?"

"No. He doesn't." Her answers are purposefully short and vague. She's not going to bother explaining the details to Eddy, he's lucky she's saying this much. But he doesn't ask her to elaborate. Which was kind of odd. He appeared to be in shock.

Sarah stood up and slipped her feet back into her boots, she wordlessly buttoned her coat and walked towards the door with Ed in tow. No words were exchanged between them, not even goodbyes. It's all said in their gestures; a comforting hand to her shoulder, a small acknowledging smile from her.

Eddy's in his own little world, staring at the object in his hands as if he had just opened Pandora's box, releasing something both awing and equally terrifying. He wouldn't have noticed Sarah leaving had she not spoke to him before departing; "You know what, Why don't you take the box to him?"

Eddy didn't bother looking up, only nodded.

* * *

Eddy placed the picture back down. Not in its original spot which he knew would drive Edd mad when eventually noticed.

"Hey, uh, Dee... I'm ss- " Eddy titled his head back and scratched at the patch of fuzz on his chin. Damn, this was hard. "I should'a been there for ya." Like Ed and him had been there for Eddy. They had helped him when he didn't know who he was anymore. They coaxed him outside when he didn't want to face the world without his mask. They tempered his anger when other emotions where too much to bear.

He too had once been suffering from a breakup of sorts. He broke away from the poisonous influence of his brother. Bro's love had been all a facade, a disguise, but in the end that didn't matter. Despite it all, he had still loved his brother, and he he still had to deal with the pain of his loss. And now it was time for Eddy to repay his dept. Edd was experiencing something not all that different. He needed someone to break him from his mold, drag him outside and show him what he's missing. And if anyone could do that it was Eddy.

Edd paused from wiping the whiteboard, his shoulders visibly tensing. "I-it's okay, Eddy. I... understand."

"No. Ya don't." Eddy insisted.

"You're right. I don't." Edd's head drifted to the side, as if he longed to. "I can't comprehend why my best friend couldn't bother to ask me how I was feeling, if I was doing okay... "

An awkward silence permeated the air until it's too stiffening for Edd to bear and he turned to see why Eddy hadn't responded.

His eyes downcast, Eddy muttered. "I'm a shitty friend."

Edd's heart thudded in sympathy for the desolate figure slumped against his desk. He confronted Eddy, and took his limp hands into his own. "You're a marvelous friend. When you put in the effort."

Eddy tilted his head and smirked, looking up at his taller friend through long dark lashes.

It may have been Edd who was often forced to crossdress when they were kids, but it was Eddy who always had the eyes for it with his too long feminine lashes and intense baby blues. Edd's heart skipped a beat. He knew he was being victimized by yet another guilt ploy of Eddy's. But how could he turn away from that look?

Eddy lightly squeezed his hands. Jump-starting Edd's heart again.

Perhaps Edd was reading too much into this, but what would seem like an insignificant gesture to some, spoke volumes to Edd, as if Eddy was trying to convey that he would do whatever it took to keep their friendship standing strong. Edd was so gratified by this small assurance that he leaned forward and kissed Eddy's temple. Beneath his lips Eddy's pulse quickened.

"Dou-Double Dee?" Eddy stammered, his voice nothing more then a choked whisper.

 _Oh, curses!_ Edd tore away, horrified by what he done. Curse these hormones of his that rebelliously acted on their own accord! Just as it seemed their friendship was saved he had to go and risk it. He threw it all away on a kiss, after all this time ignoring his feelings in order to protect their friendship, Eddy's ego, Edd's parents expectations.

_Pathetic._

Edd gripped and pulled down the sides of his hat in frustration.

"Dee... "

_Weak._

"I... I'm s-so sorry."

_You can't do anything right._

"Dee!"

Blindly, Edd began to back away. "Forgive me."

"Fucksakes Double Dee! Get over here."

Suddenly, Edd's body was roughly pulled forward, and met with the brute force of Eddy's lips against his own.

At first Edd whimpered in surprise, he had been expecting anything but this. It must be a dream. He must have fallen asleep at his desk. Yes, that had to be it. But he could taste Eddy's cherry flavored chap stick, and feel the calming circular motions Eddy's warm hands were making on his back. Dare he believe this was real?

"Holy crap." Eddy cussed, as if he couldn't believe it himself, his voice becoming impossibly more garroting and deep.

Edd never would have believed profanity could sound so good. He sighed against Eddy's mouth, melting into the thick mans embrace, allowing himself to be fully captive, and captivated. He didn't think this would ever end, nor did he want it too. It felt so right. He felt at home, here in Eddy's arms. But the echoing sounds of Mr. Jenkins's cart rolling in the hallway pulled them back to reality. He stepped away, his hands reluctantly sliding away from Eddy's shoulders.

The departure of their bodies left Eddy feeling cold and uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck, taking a minute to find what he wanted to say. "Look, we've got some talkin' to do. That's kinda why I asked to hang tonight. You know... a-about us."

Edd had been fussing with his hat, anything to distract him from becoming a a weak kneed mess, when this gave him pause. "Y-you knew?" How long had Eddy known about his... preferences?

"What don't I know?" Edd rolled his eyes in response, and Eddy snickered. "Okay, okay. I'll explain later." He then straightened and headed for the door. "Are ya ready to go now, or do you want to fumigate the room too?"

Edd snatched his bomber jacket from his the back of his chair and shrugged it over his shoulders before following him out. "Don't give me any ideas, Eddy."

On their way out, they passed Mr. Jenkins, who courteously tipped his cap before turning back to moping the hall.

Edd decided he wouldn't chastise the old man like he intended. After all, he had done Edd a favor by letting Eddy in.

* * *

Hot air swirled its way threw the vents, quickly warming the cars interior. The warmth permeated Edd's tense bones, softening them into a more relaxed frame. It wasn't until now, surrounded by the blanket of heat did he realize just how tired and worn down he was. He wrested his head against the fogged window, his beanie protecting him from its chill. Surly Eddy would forgive him if he were to take a quick nap on the ride over?

It wasn't until he heard the soft snores did Eddy notice Double Dee had fallen asleep. He almost barked out to rouse the man out of habit, but stopped himself. It was better this way. Easier to maintain the surprise. And the guy looked like he really needed the nap. He probably hadn't been getting very much sleep, not where he had such a bad tendency to over work himself.

Eddy turned his focus from his driving for as long as he dared, to look at Double Dee's slumbering face, who even as an adult still looked so boyish and angelic when sleeping.

He had to tear his eyes away, train them on the road before he could get them into an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Chpt 2 rewritten. again, minor changes for most of the chapter. I have made the season Eddy discovers the box in the fall, several months before he comes to Edd. Also, there is one big change. I took out the part where Edd finds the box in Eddy's car. It was something that was really bugging me. And what I believe might have been keeping me from progressing. Edd will see the box, but I'm going to do something with that later.


End file.
